Our Family
by fitriKyuMin
Summary: kisah tentang Kyumin, perpisahan mereka, bertemunya orang ke tiga dan kembali nya mereka bersama. kebahagian mereka yang terlengkapi dengan hadirnya seorang anak.


Kyuhyun Pov

"Kyuhyun-ah"  
Aku melihat mata Mu yang memanggilKu.  
"Biarkan begini untuk sebentar saja. Biar Ku simpan untuk dua tahun kedepan."  
Mata yang tak bisa berbohong jika mencintaiKu.  
"Kyu... Dia.." "sssttt... biarkan saja. sekarang hanya ada Aku dan Kamu. Kita. tidak ada Dia disaat hanya ada Kita berdua." Aku tak bisa mendengar nama selain Kita terucap oleh Mu.  
"Baiklah. Tapi Aku harus segera kembali. Jika tidak nanti Abeoji curiga."  
Lagi-lagi, mengapa harus Kita? tidak bisa kah kehidupan Kita berdua tidak ada campur tangan dari mereka?  
"hah... Aku mengerti. Jja. Kau harus segera berangkat."  
"Nde... Kyuhyun-ah..."  
"hm.."  
Kau memelukKu dengan erat.  
"Carilah seseorang yang bisa menggantikan Ku. Perlihatkan pada mereka bahwa Kita bisa... " Kau berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
"Nde Hyung.. Sebelum Kau kembali Aku akan menemukan nya untuk Mu"  
"Untuk Kita"  
Aku memelukMu sangat erat. Aku janji padaMu akan memberikan semua dan Kita akan bersama tanpa gangguan mereka.

Satu tahun sudah Kau pergi. Aku hingga sekarang tetap menunggu Mu kembali. dan Aku juga sudah mencari seseorang yang Kau inginkan. Namun, hingga kini belum ada yang cocok.  
End kyuhyun pov

Hari yang cerah. Mungkin tidak untuk seorang namja yang sedang bergumam tak jelas mengikuti lagu yang di dengar melalui headphone. Bagaimana tidak cerah, setelah kepergian kekasih yang dicintai nya ia seolah kehilangan cahaya di hidupnya, di tambah lagi dengan lagu yang seakan pas dengan keadaan.

Cho Kyuhyun, Nama namja itu. Sejak ditinggal kekasihnya setahun yang lalu, Dia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan menyanyinya. sekarang ini Dia sedang berada di bandara, kembali dari tour solo nya.

'bruk'  
Saat sampai di pintu kedatangan, seorang yeoja menabrak bahu nya.  
"I am Sorry Mister..." setelah meminta maaf yeoja tadi berlari menuju toilet.  
'Sret' sesuatu tak sengaja terinjak oleh Kyuhyun.  
"Apa ini? Tanda pengenal? Choi... Hyun... Soo..? sebaiknya Aku kasih ke pusat informasi." Belum sampai pada pusat infomasi, Kyuhyun sudah di hadang oleh seorang namja.  
"Kau mau kemana Kyuhyun-ah?"  
"Ish.. Manager Hyung.. Aku mau ngasih ini ke pusat informasi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan menunjukan tanda pengenal yang ditemukan.  
"oh... baiklah. Aku temani"  
Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan namja tadi yang ternyata sang manager mendatangi pusat informasi.

Di lain tempat

"Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti dimarahi" "Maaf.. tadi Aku juga keburu HyunSoo-ah"  
Ada keributan di dekat toilet. Yang sepertinya sedang kehilangan sesuatu. Terlihat tidak ada nya tanda pengenal yang terpasang di salah satu yeoja tersebut.  
"Kita ke pusat informasi saja. Siapa tahu ada yang menemukan dan di berikan kesana" usul yeoja yang bernama Kang HyunRa.  
"Hah.. Baik lah" Mereka berdua menuju pusat informasi.

Sesampai nya di pusat informasi  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya  
"Saya menemukan tanda pengenal" / "Saya kehilangan tanda pengenal" Jawaban yang kompak.  
"eh.." "Apa Anda pemilik ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada yeoja disebelah nya.  
"Ah.. Iya... Gamsahamnida hm..."  
"Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun."  
"Ne... Kyuhyun-ssi"  
 _Sepertinya Aku sudah menemukannya Hyung._

Akhirnya bertemu juga mereka. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun menemukan sosok yang akan membuat Dia kembali seperti semula.

Kyuhyun pov

Hubungan Ku dengan Hyunsoo - yeoja yang Aku kenal dibandara - berjalan dengan lancar, walau Kami hanya berteman. Dia sudah tahu jika sebenarnya Aku sudah menikah. Ya. Aku Cho Kyuhyun magnae Super Junior yang tampan ini sudah menikah.

Saat ini Aku dan Hyunsoo bertemu di cafe dekat apartemen Hyunsoo. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada nya.

"HyunSoo-ah. Aku... Ingin... Bicara  
sesuatu ke Kamu" Jujur Aku gugup untuk mengatakan ini.  
"Apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan?"  
tanya Hyunsoo yang terlihat penasaran dengan yang ingin Ku katakan  
"hm.. Bisakah.. Kau bantu Aku?" Ya Tuhan! Bantulah Aku.  
"Untuk?"  
"Menikahlah... denganKu!" Sudah Ku katakan Aku gugup.  
"Mwo?"  
Hyunsoo terlihat kaget dengan perkataanKu.  
"Wae? Kamu nggak mau nikah sama  
Aku?"  
"Tapi Oppa... Bagaimana dengan..."  
"Sssttt..." perkataan Hyunsoo kuputus "Jangan pikirkan  
tentang mereka..." lanjut Ku kemudian  
setelah Hyunsoo diam.  
"Tapi..." "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat.  
Dan juga mungkin Dia akan  
membenciKu setelah ini."  
"Oppa..." panggil Hyunsoo  
menghentikkan Ku bicara.  
"Jadi? Maukah Kau menikah  
denganKu?" TanyaKu lagi  
"Kalau itu kemauan Oppa. Baiklah."  
jawab Hyunsoo sedikit ragu.  
"Gomawo." Aku memeluk Nya.

End kyuhyun pov

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun mengajak Hyunsoo menemui Keluarganya. Seperti yang sudah di katakan Kyuhyun bahwa Dia ingin menikahi Hyunsoo. Dan keluarga Cho menerima Hyunsoo dengan baik.

"Kau harus sabar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia itu usil, evil dan juga babo" kata Ahra, noona Kyuhyun, setelah makan malam.  
"Ya! Noona... Aku tidak seperti itu. Hyung... Istri Mu menyebal kan" Protes Kyuhyun dan mengadu pada Suami Noona nya.  
"hahaha... " yang lain hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Malam semakin larut, percakapan mereka pun semakin seru. Namun, harus berakhir saat mereka sudah mengantuk.

Kyuhyun pov

Satu bulan kemudian kami menikah. Tepat dihari dimana hari yang sangat spesial. 13 July.

Apa Aku belum menjelaskan kenapa Aku menikah sedangkan sebelumnya. Aku sudah mengatakan Aku telah menikah? Ya... Aku sudah menikah jauh sebelum Kami (Super Junior) memilih bersolo karir dan sebagian member wamil. Namun, pernikahanKu sebelumnya hanya keluarga yang tahu.

End kyuhyun pov

Hari pernikahan pun dilaksanakan. Tepat nya tanggal 13 bulan July tahun 2016. Namun, pernikahan tersebut bersifat private. Pihak Agensi maupun fans dari Kyuhyun tak mengetahui nya. Bahkan teman-teman seagensi.

"Apa Kamu lelah heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun ke Hyunsoo.  
"Hm.. Ahni... Waeyo?" jawab Hyunsooo.  
"Kalo Kamu nggak lelah.. hm... bolehkah..?"  
"Ne.."

(skip ye malam pertamanya.. hanya Daddy n Aku aja yang tau... hehe...)#alasangabisanulis'uhuk'

Sebulan setelah pernikahan. Tepat nya tanggal 23 Agustus.  
Pagi hari itu di rumah mereka berdua masih sepi. Tapi tidak di dapur rumah itu. Hyunsoo terlihat menyiapakan sesuatu untuk sang suami.

"Daddy... Happy Anniversary..." Hyunsoo saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar sambil memberikan Amplop berwarna putih.  
"Eoh? Apa ini? Dan Gomawo masih ingat hari ini."  
"Ne.. dan itu hadiah dari Ku"  
Kyuhyun setelah mencium Hyunsoo(di kening luh.) membuka amplop tersebut.  
"Ommo... benarkah ini Baby?"  
"Ne.. Daddy.."  
"Gomawo..."

Kabar membahagiakan itu pun disampaikan kepada keluarga besar mereka.

Hyunsoo pov

Hari dimana Aku bertemu dengan Dia. Seseorang yang kini menjadikanKu istri. Dua bulan yang lalu. pertemuan Kami di bandara, sungguh pertemuan yang tidak pernah Ku duga.

Aku tahu bahwa saat ini Dia pun masih mencintai orang lain. yang tak lain adalah seseorang yang ada di foto pernikahan di kamar mereka. Ya.. Aku hanya selir Nya. sementara sang Ratu tak disini.

13 July. Hari pernikahan Kami. Namun juga hari Mereka. Daddy. Aku memanggil Dia setelah Kami menikah. tentu saja Mommy Ku istri nya yang pertama.

23 Agustus. Hari pernikahan Mereka yang dilaksanakan jauh sebelum Mereka terpisah oleh drama yang menyakitkan. Ya, Mommy menjalankan kewajibannya sesudah menikahi Kambing. (Aku tak mau sebut nama) Dan di hari itu juga Aku mengasih kado pada Mereka, Aku memeriksakan diri pada dokter dan ya, kadoKu untuk Mereka adalah Aku hamil.

end hyunsoo pov

(skip- langsung tahun baru)

Kyuhyun pov

Malam tahun baru. Aku dan Hyunsoo -yang sekarang hamil 5 bulan- menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh agensi. Tahun baru ini juga Aku menunggu seseorang yang Aku cintai dan Dia berulang tahun tepat di awal tahun yang berarti beberapa jam kedepan.

Tepat setelah pergantian tahun. Seseorang yang Aku tunggu datang,bahkan Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Namun kenapa seekor kambing dibelakangnya? merusak suasana..

Ya. seorang namja yang kecantikannya melebihi istri-peliharaan- nya. Dia lah 'Istri' Ku. Lee Sungmin.

Aku dan Sungmin Hyung sudah menikah sebelum Sungmin harus memelihara kambing. Pernikahan kami tidak mungkin menghasilkan keturunan. Maka dari itu Kami merencanakan pernikahanKu dengan yeoja yang akan menjadi ibu pengganti anak Kami. Dan Hyunsoo lah pilihan yang menurutKu tepat. Selain Dia baik Dia juga pendukung pernikahanKu dan Sungmin Hyung. Kenapa bukan yang diketahui istri Sungmin Hyung? jawabannya karena Minimi lebih mencintaiKu.

End kyuhyun pov

Tahun baru. Hari dimana semua orang merayakan pergantian tahun. Begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Hyunsoo, mereka sedang menghadiri acara pergantian tahun yang dilaksanakan oleh agensi dimana Kyuhyun bisa seperti sekarang.  
Usia kandungan Hyunsoo sudah mencapai 5 bulan.(sekedar info)

"Kyuhyun-ah... disini..." seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun untuk bergabung.  
Merasa ada yang manggil Kyuhyun dan Hyunsoo pun menghampiri tempat dimana sudah rame dengan namja-namja gila (Ahjussideul... Mianhae... Saranghae..) namja-namja TAMPAN. (dikasih receh ma Siwon.)  
"Hyungdeul... kalian sudah datang ternyata.. Mianhae telat..."  
"Sudah dari sejam yang lalu magnae" Sang ratu evil pun yang menjawab.  
"Duduk lah dulu bersama Hyunsoo" Leader malaikat mereka.

Acara pun dimulai dengan menampilkan artis-artis agensi. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, Dia tampil dengan membawakan lagu dari album nya.

Pergantian tahun pun telah dilewati. 1 Januari 2017.  
Seorang namja baru sampai ditempat acara, diikuti kambing di belakang nya.

"Daddy... itu..."  
"Sungmin..."

Perayaan tahun baru

"Sungmin-ah disini" lagi-lagi Siwon yang manggil.  
"Cih. ini kan acara agensi. kenapa bawa peliaraan?" Heenim.  
"Hyung... Dia nyeremin" Kibum sambil nunjuk Kambing.  
"Jangan dilihat Bummie." Kangin.

Yang lain bicara tentang sesuatu di belakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun, Dia memandang lurus ke Sungmin seakan ingin di lahap.  
"Annyeonghaseo... Mianhae terlambat.. Kambing satu ini lama" Sungmin setelah sampai pada hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul nya.  
"Ah... begitu. kenapa nggak kamu tinggalin aja" Heenim sambil melirik sinis ke kambing.  
"Kyuhyun-ah. Kau masih disini kan?" Yesung mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terjebak masa lalu.  
"Ya! Magnae!" Heenim.  
"ah.. eh... hm..." Kyuhyun sepertinya gugup.  
"Daddy, Kau kenapa?" Hyunsoo bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun.  
"Nugu ya?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Hyunsoo yang gabung di Super Junior.  
"Dia Istri Ku Hyung.. Nama nya Cho Hyunsoo" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan merangkul Hyunsoo.  
"An.. Annyeonghaseo Sungmin-ssi" Hyunsoo.

Sampai di penghujung acara, mereka banyak cerita tentang keseharian. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kesal karena daritadi tak dianggap. Biarkanlah tidak penting juga itu.

"Sungmin Hyung. Aku ingin bicara pada Mu." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke kamar. eh salah mojok.  
"Ne." Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduk nya. But.. Kambing itu kenapa ikut-ikutan.  
"Hanya kita bertiga. Kambing dilarang ikut." Kyuhyun mencegah virus ikut.  
"Baik lah. Mbek kamu disini aja dulu. ntar Aku kasih rumput yang banyak." Sungmin pada kambing.

Setelah berpisah dengan yang lain, mereka bertiga (KyuMinSoo) memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi? Kamu mau bicara apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin sepertinya ga sabaran.  
"Itu.. Aku ingin jelasin ke Hyung tentang Hyunsoo" Kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah. Aku akan dengarkan"  
"Jadi, Hyunsoo ini..." dan Kyuhyun mulai mendongeng .

.  
Hari pun berganti menjadi bulan. Dan kini tanggal 3 Februari.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida..." Para member, keluarga Kyuhyun dan Hyunsoo tentunya ke Kyuhyun.  
"Gamsahamnida..." Kyuhyun memeluk satu persatu orang. Tapi, ada dua tiga orang dapat ciuman.  
"Hai! Calon Appa. Jangan evil lagi, dewasa lah." Heenim  
"Aish... Kau cerewet sekali Heebum Eomma" balas Kyuhyun tanpa beban.  
"Ya! Kau..." "Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi." Hangeng dengan sabar menengahi.  
"Daddy. Tiup lilin dulu." Hyunsoo, usia kandungan memaduki tujuh bulan.  
"Ah Ne..." dan tiup lilin Kyuhyun dengan  
"Yey.. Potong kue" Hyukjae, Donghae, Shindong tak sabaran ingin makan.  
"Potongan pertama untuk seseorang yang sangat Aku cintai. 'Istri' Ku tercinta" Kyuhyun memberikan kue ke Hyun... Min... Eh? ke mana tadi?  
"Gomawo Kyunie. Cup..." Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun. (Aigoo)  
"Dan ini untuk Baby Soo" Kyuhyun dengan kue kedua di berikan ke Hyunsoo.  
"Gomawo Daddy."

Sepertinya pesta berlangsung lama. tinggal saja untuk selanjutnya.

Dua bulan kemudian (Cie... Yang jadi Appa)

Kelahiran anak dari Cho Kyuhyun sangat tidak terprediksi. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Hyunsoo ditemukan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar mandi dengan kesakitan.

Sesaat setelah dibawa kerumah sakit dan ditangani oleh dokter. Lahir lah putri mereka yang diberi nama Cho Hyun Min.

sesaat sebelum kelahiran di depan pintu ruang bersalin.  
Terlihat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan sang kakak berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang uring-uringan.  
"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil sang Eomma.  
"Eomma... Aku takut Hyunsoo..."  
"hsssttt... Hyunsoo dan anak kalian pasti kuat.. Kau tenanglah" Eomma mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan anaknya yang akan menjadi ayah.  
"Dimana 'istri' Mu?" Tanya Appa pada Kyuhyun.  
"Di dalam..." 'Clek' perkataan Kyuhyun terputus oleh suara pintu terbuka.  
"Kyuhyun-ah... Chukkae..."  
"Jinjja? Akhirnya..." Kyuhyun memeluk orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.  
"Nde... Uri Aegya..."  
"Bagaimana keadaan Hyunsoo?" tanya Ahra.  
"Sebentar lagi di pindah keruang rawat"

Lima menit kemudian pintu di buka lagi, keluarlah dokter dan suster yang membawa Hyunsoo dan bayi nya ke ruang perawatan.

Diruang perawatan.  
"Baby... Gomawo..." Kyuhyun mencium kening Hyunsoo.  
"Ne.. Daddy.." Hyunsoo menjaeab dengan lemah.  
"Kau ingin menggendong nya ?" Sungmin menghampiri Hyunsoo dengan menggendong Hyunmin.  
"Nde... Mommy..."  
"Ini... Kau mendapatkan nya" Sungmin menaruh Hyunmin ke plukan Hyunsoo.  
"Hyunsoo-ah.. Tetap lah disini dengan kami.." Sungmin  
"Dan beri adik Hyunmin" Kyuhyun meluk Sungmin.  
"Ya! Mesum" Sungmin dan Hyunsoo.

Seperti nya sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana cerita nya.. KyuMin mendapatkan Aegya dari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Hyunsoo.  
Jika ada yang bertanya dimana kambing. Dia makan rumput di rumahnya.

Hyunsoo pov

Tahun baru. Pergantian tahun dan juga ulang tahun seseorang. Aku tahu Dia sudah menyelesaikan kewajibannya untuk negara. Dan Hari itu bertemunya kembali sepasang kekasih saling mencintai yang dipisahkan oleh keadaan.

Sejak saat itu. Mommy (Sang Ratu sesungguhnya) kembali kepelukan Daddy (Sang Raja).  
Kebahagian kerajaan ini makin bertambah dengan lahirnya Hyun Min.  
Setelah memberi kebahagian itu Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang Mereka seperti U-Know Yunho lah. Namun Mereka melarang Ku pergi.

Mommy,,, Daddy hanyalah milikMu. dan Daddy,,, Mommy hanyalah milikMu.  
sedangkan Aku,,, memiliki Kalian yang saling mencintai..  
Aku janji akan membuat kalian bahagia bersama selalu dan merawat HyunMin bersama kita bertiga.

Aku mencintai Kalian.  
Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun.

End

Epilog

Pagi ini ada yang berbeda. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan. Ada yang memotong bahan masakan didapur, dan juga mendekor ruangan tengah. Namun tak ditemukan dari orang-orang itu pemilik Apartement itu.  
"Ya. Donghae! Bisakah kau memasangnya dengan benar? Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun marah jika itu sampai sobek." Teriakan Heechul menggema di ruang tengah.  
"Ryeowook-ah. setelah ini apa lagi?" dari dapur suara Leeteuk bertanya pada Ryeowook yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue.  
Kita tinggalkan dulu apa yang terjadi di sana. Mari menuju ke taman yang berada tak jauh dari gedung apartement.

(mulai dari sini Sungmin pov)  
Hari ini Kyuhyun mengajak kami jalan-jalan ke taman. Ya Kami, Aku, Kyuhyun, Hyunsoo dan juga Hyunmin. Kami bertiga duduk di bawah pohon dekat permainan anak-anak dengan Hyunmin dipangkuan Hyunsoo. sesekali Aku ganti memangku Hyunmin. Malaikat kecil kami, yang memberi warna di keluarga kecil ini. 

Andaikan dulu Aku tak egois dengan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, mungkin tak ada mereka sekarangm tentunya kalian tahu apa yang yang terjadi antara Aku dan Kyuhyun. Banyak yang menyalahkan Aku dengan semua itu. Ya memang Aku salah. Menuruti keluarga hanya untuk bisa Wamil dan menutupi hubungan ah pernikahanKu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan juga untuk meningkatkan kepopuleran Kambing. (Aqgamausebutnama)

Lucu juga ya alasanya. haaah... banyak cobaan untuk Cinta kami. Apa? Aku dan Kambing bisa bercerai sedang Kyuhyun tidak? itu semua juga rencana kami, Aku dan Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskan Ku untuk 2 tahun. Pernikahan Kontrak, itu yang Aku jalani sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Kami tidak akan tega membiarkan Hyunmin berpisah dengan Hyunsoo. karena Kami lah juga Hyunsoo masuk kekehidupan kami. Hah, daripada menceritakan itu semua. Aku akan memberitahu ada apa di hari ini. Kami ke mari merayakan Anniversari pernikahan Aku dan Kyuhyun. (lama2AqjatuhcintamaKyuhyun#dilempargranat)  
Tak terasa seharian kami bermain di taman ini. Kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

sesampai nya di depan rumah.

Aku membuka pintu rumah Ku dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyunsoo. betapa kanget nya Aku melihat tulisan #HappyAnniversaryKyuMin yang tergantung indah di tengah ruangan. Aku lihat keluarga Cho dan semua member Super Junior dan DB5K telah kumpul mengitari sebuah meja yang terdapat Kue bertingkat diatasnya. Aku sungguh terharu melihat semua ini.  
"Happy Anniversary, Kau suka hm?" bisik seseorang yang memelukKu dari belakang. Ku balikkan tubuhKu menghadapnya. dan Ku peluk tubuhnya.  
"Ya. Aku suka."  
"Ya Hyung! Kalian teruskan nanti malam. Sekarang saat nya berpesta" Teriakan Henry membuat pelukan kami terlepas.  
"ck. pengganggu" gerutu Kyu yang hanya Ku dengar.

Dan Kami pun turun ketengah-tengah mereka untuk berterima kasih.

"Terima Kasih Semuanya. Kalian meluangkan waktu untuk semua ini. Terima Kasih juga telah mendukung kami hingga saat ini." Kyuhyun selalu di sampingku.

Ya. Ku ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mendukung Kita hingga saat ini, walaupun cobaan selalu menghampiri, tetaplah di sisi Kami.

Sekian.


End file.
